


One Night

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oneshot, Open ended, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, reader injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader is facing a death sentence and asks Sam for one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

_‘No, Dean! She’s over there!’_

_'I can’t see her, Sam!’_

_'I can hear her, she’s down here! Dean, help, please!’_

_'Fuck, she’s stuck, goddamn it!’_

_'I’m gonna kill that witch.’_

_'I got you, Y/N. I got you. Just hold on.’_

Your eyes opened slowly to see lights passing over your head. You were laying in the back seat of the Impala, your head on something soft, a blanket over you, and you tried to raise your head, feeling like you’d been hit with a ten ton truck. You took a breath, coughing a little, and the soft pillow under your head moved. A hand stroked your hair back from your face, and you tried to see who it was. Sam’s voice drifted to your ears, and you relaxed a little.

'Sssh, Y/N. We’re gonna get you to a motel soon, okay? You’re not badly hurt. Just got knocked for six.’ You nodded, closing your eyes, unwilling to tell him what had happened before they’d clearly rescued you. Goddamned witches were the worst kind of hunts.

'She awake?’ Dean asked from the front, where he was driving at ridiculous speeds. 'We’re not far out now, Sammy. We’ll get her seen to.’

'Sam…’ You croaked, knowing you had to tell him. 'The witch…’

'I know. We’ll get her. She’s not gonna survive this. Collapsing half that house on you was a bitch move.’ He smiled, and you sighed heavily. 'Y/N?’ He asked, leaning forward to try and see your face.

'Sam…’

Dean interrupted then, swerving the car to the left and parking. He looked over at you and Sam, smiling. 'We’re here. Can you get her in okay?’

'I can walk.’ You said, pushing up off of Sam’s lap. He allowed the movement, but helped you out of the car, keeping you close to his side as you hobbled towards the motel room door. You were banged up, bruised around the edges, sure, but the boys didn’t know the worst of it. If this had been any other hunt, you’d be revelling in Sam being so close, enabling your stupid girly crush, which would never come to fruition. Especially not now.

The door was opened by the eldest brother, who waited for Sam to guide you inside before shutting it. You sat on a bed, wincing as Sam knelt in front of you. He checked over your wounds as you sat there, shivering, the blanket from the car doing nothing to warm you. Dean frowned, putting the kettle on for a hot cup of coffee, his gaze flickering over you and his brother.

'Sam…’ You started for the third time. 'I’m fine. Just bruised. There’s…’ You paused, taking a breath. 'I need to tell you something.’

'Tell me what?’ He asked, taking your hands tenderly, and you felt a sob well up in your throat. Why did it take this for him to touch you so gently? Why did this have to happen now? Even the concern in those big puppy dog eyes of his was overwhelming and you closed your eyes tightly.

_'Winchesters can’t save you, honey.’_

'The witch.’ You started slowly. 'She cursed me.’

'Cursed you with what?’ Dean asked, stepping forward. 'Not like we haven’t found cures for those.’

'There’s no time.’ You whispered, looking down at your hands, held in Sam’s much larger ones. 'She…said that as soon as the sun rises, I’m dead.’

Both boys stared in shock and you looked away, tears falling from your eyes. Life had been snuffed out in the blink of an eye, but worse, you had to sit here and _wait_ for it.

_'A beautiful punishment really. They’ve got, what? Eight hours to find me, or find a cure. I do love watching those boys squirm. Losing you will break them. It’ll be delicious to watch.’_

'No.’ Sam said quietly, his grip on your hands tightening slightly. You shuddered with an unreleased sob, trying to pull your hands away. 'We’ll find her. We’ll kill her. We’ll break the curse, Y/N. Don’t worry.’

'You’re not gonna find her.’ You replied, trying again to pull your hands away.

'I’m…we’re not losing you.’ Sam’s voice was low and deadly, and he refused to let go of you. Dean approached slowly, concern written all over his face.

'We’ll find her.’ His hand came down on Sam’s shoulder as his little brother gazed at you, but you didn’t look back, unwilling to face them, to face the truth. After all the years you’d fought to survive, this was how you went out? Snuffed out by a witch without even a fight. 'We don’t have long. Sunrise is in six and a half hours. She can’t have gotten far. Sam?’

'No!’ You cried as he went to pull his hands away, and this time you clung on. 'I don’t….either I’m coming with you or don’t bother. I don’t wanna sit here and die alone while you’re out there.’

'We’re gonna find her.’ Sam reassured you, but you shook your head.

'What if you don’t? What if the sun comes up and I’m sat here alone, dying _alone_?’ Tears were running freely down your cheeks now, and Sam wilted, looking to his brother desperately. Dean’s face fell and he looked over at the clock on the wall.

'I’ll go. I’ll find the bitch and gank her. You stay here, Sam.’ His eyes went to yours. 'You won’t be alone. And you’re _not_ going to die, Y/N.’ With that, he turned, his eyes meeting Sam’s one final time, the silent message of hope and despair between them. Dean’s eyes gave nothing but determination, stubborn in the belief that you would see the sunrise. Sam’s held only the begging request that his brother not fail. He knew Dean would do everything he could, but with a six hour time frame, every second was valuable.

Then Dean was gone, and it was him and you, your sobs echoing around the room as a painful reminder to your impending end. Sam stood, gathering you into his arms, and he sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, his long legs stretching out, you curled entirely in his lap, your tears making your entire body shake. He kissed your forehead, stroked your hair away from your eyes, his hands rubbing small, comforting circles on your back.

You were going to die.

You were going to die without ever telling Sam what you really felt.

You wondered what heaven would be like. If you even made it there.

'Y/N?’ His voice so close to you made you jump, and you looked up at him with swollen, tear stained eyes. Sam smiled softly, wiping away the freshest trail of moisture on your face. 'You’re not gonna die, you hear me? Dean’s not gonna give up.’

'What if he doesn’t find her?’ You replied, your voice caught by sobs as you tried to swallow them down. 'I don’t wanna die, Sam.’

'You’re not going too.’ He leaned his forehead against yours, his hands framing your face as he sighed heavily. 'I’m not gonna lose you. I can’t lose you.’ His voice grew quieter as he held you like that for long minutes and you shook in his arms. 'I’m not gonna lose you before I’ve even told you….’ He trailed off, pulling his face from yours, seeing the quizzical look on his face. 'Before I’ve even told you that I love you.’

Your mouth fell open, and your eyes narrowing in confusion, your head moving from side to side in denial of his statement. For however long you’d wanted him to reciprocate your unrequited feelings, now was not the time, and you would always wonder if he said it because you were going to die. Well, you wouldn’t always wonder, cause you’d be dead, but the notion was true. 'Sam…don’t…just don’t…’ You pushed yourself out of his arms, unwilling to accept his comfort if it was false.

'Y/N…’ He pleaded, following you off of the bed.

'No, Sam. I’m not…don’t tell me this just because you think I’m gonna die.’

'You’re not gonna die!’ He shouted then, his own eyes wet with unshed tears. 'I’m not gonna lose you! Not like I lost Jess, or Madison. I’m not going to sit here and let someone else I love die!’ He stomped closer to you, grabbing you by the arms. 'I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I should have told you the minute I laid eyes on you, but I didn’t and I’m an idiot, but you gotta believe me, Y/N. I _love_ you. And you are _not_ going to die!’ You stared at him, stunned by his outburst, but before you could say anything in reply, his lips were crashing down onto yours, and you didn’t know what to do.

’S-mmm!’ You moaned against him, and he pulled back, looking apologetic.

'Sorry.’ He said quietly, and you wondered if he could hear the blood rushing through your veins at a thousand miles an hour, because it sounded like a freight train in your ears. 'I just…’

'Sam…’ You said, reaching up to caress his cheek. 'Dean might not find her. He might not stop this. I could die when the sun comes up.’ He shook his head, as if he was going to protest. Your finger covered his lips, halting the argument in its tracks. 'Just…show me. For this one night, show me. I might not get a chance otherwise.’

Sam stared at you for a moment, then pulled you close, wrapping his arms around you, his lips worshipping your skin as he slowly undressed you. All thoughts of witches, curses and impending death fled your mind as he unclothed you both, leaving you wrapped in nothing but him, his kisses making you surrender completely. You’d never felt the heat he was burning through you, marking you from the inside out, and it felt like you were somewhere else other than a dingy motel room that would see your end come morning.

'Y/N.’ He gasped out, pulling back to look into your eyes. You seemed to come back to your body, acutely aware of his arousal prodding your belly, and something akin to bravery ran through you, and you flung your arms around him, kissing him for all you were worth, your tongues battling for supremacy neither truly wanted. You and Sam were equals in this moment, nothing but you in this room, no outside world to interrupt. He picked you up, gently laying you on the bed, his warm body covering yours as he kissed his way down your abdomen, finding you wet and wanting, your skin goosepimpled where he touched you.

The first hesitant touch of his tongue to your clit made you cry out, and he closed his eyes, savouring the taste of you as he licked a path up and down your cunt, making you writhe underneath him. His hands held your thighs apart, muscle flexing underneath his palms as instinct drove you to try and close your legs against the pleasure building inside you. He continued to lick you out, alternating between coaxing whimpers from you by flicking your clit, and tongue fucking you, until you came hard, crying out his name in ecstasy. He smiled, watching your ride out the last vestiges of your orgasm, before he crawled up to the top of the bed with you, his knees between yours, his cock positioned at your entrance. You reached down with one shaky hand as if to touch him, but he took your hand gently, kissing the palm, before pinning it to the bed beside your head.

'This is about you, Y/N. Not me.’ He kissed you, long and sweet, his hands sliding up underneath you to hold you close, as he slid his length inside you, filling you completely. You moaned against him, your hips moving of their own violation as he didn’t move, allowed you to adjust. 'I’m not gonna fuck you.’ He whispered, his chest crushed against yours as he kissed you again. 'Not now.’

And then he moved and the rapture hit you, his slow strokes igniting a fire in your senses, and your eyes closed in bliss as he rocked into you, touching every spot to make you come apart. He continued to kiss you intermittently, lavishing open mouth caresses on the parts of your skin he could reach. You raised your arms, fingers digging in gently to his shoulder blades, wanting him closer, never wanting this to end. You came again and again, and Sam swallowed every cry, every moan, every gasp of his name, as he drove himself into you.

It was slow and torturous, but perfect, the long minutes you let him love you, and loved him back. When he finally allowed himself release, he held you tight, his sweat-covered forehead pressed against yours, his gasps turning into deep throated grunts as he came, giving you everything he had.

And then you laid there, held together by mutual grief and pleasure, his arms holding you to his chest as if he might save you that way. You weren’t sure when you fell asleep, but when you awoke, you were still wrapped in him, the covers pulled over you both, his eyes open and focused on you. Panicking, you looked to the window and saw it to still be dark outside, but Sam’s face was pensive and worried.

'Dean hasn’t come back.’ He whispered. You nodded, feeling hopelessness rise up in your chest. 'But that might not mean anything.’ He added, running his thumb over your shoulder.

'Whatever happens…’ You smiled softly, kissing his nose. He blinked at the action, then smiled himself. 'I had this. For one night.’

He nodded, then leaned in, pressing a kiss to your lips, deepening it.

Outside the motel room, the sun breached the horizon.


End file.
